capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Blanka
'''Blanka' (ブランカ, Buranka?) is a character in the popular Street Fighter series. This intimidating-looking man-beast has green skin and long orange hair, resembling a monster more than a human. He is one of the original eight characters featured in the first version of the Street Fighter II games. Story Blanka's first appearance in the Street Fighter series was in Street Fighter II. He was originally going to look more like a caveman, and there are rumors that the design for King Rasta Mon (from the Slam Masters games) was one of the early Blanka character models. In his Street Fighter II ending, he reunites with his mother Samantha, who recognizes him from the anklets he wears. She reveals that Blanka was once known as Jimmy, before he was in a plane crash as a little boy. This crash caused him to grow up in the wild, although he has connections to a local village. Ever since the crash, Blanka/Jimmy had been separated from his mother. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, his character design was changed to make him look less ferocious-looking. His in-game story, just like the in-game stories of the other characters in the series, serves as a precursor to the events of Street Fighter II. The game tells a tale of how Blanka ate a melon on a poacher's truck, and traveled to civilization for the first time. Playing the game as Blanka, the player eventually faces Dan as one of Blanka's mid-bosses. It is then revealed through in-game dialogue that the two know each other, and that Blanka had once saved Dan's life. (Paying tribute to this, Blanka has an alternate costume in SSFIV that is a copy of Dan's.) Blanka faces Zangief as his second mid-boss, and unwittingly prevents Zangief from destroying the Shadaloo criminal organization. He then faces Shadaloo member Balrog before facing M. Bison. After Bison is defeated, Blanka, Dan, and Sakura work together and destroy Bison's psycho drive weapon. Blanka's latest (non-chronological) appearance is in Super Street Fighter IV. He is shown still struggling for acceptance from his peers who he feels treat him like an outcast based upon his appearance. However, his ending shows him playing with young boys, who cling to him as though he was some kind of superhero, seeing nothing wrong with the way he looks. This gives him great satisfaction and inner peace. Characteristics Jimmy Blanka's most apparent characteristic is his green color. His skin color in the games is attributed to his constant use of chlorophyll from plants to better blend in with the jungle environment, a color change that eventually became permanent. His coloring changed in later games, making him bright green with vivid orange hair, as opposed to the yellowish-green skin he had in Street Fighter II. Blanka's style of fighting in the games is a self-taught savage fighting style; however, Capcom's USA division depicted it as a Capoeira technique. His signature attack is his Electric Thunder move. Blanka crouches down and emits an electrical current from his body that shocks his opponent, should they touch him while it is active. Other Appearances Blanka made appearances in several spin-off titles. He is available as a playable character in the later games of the Street Fighter EX series, Street Fighter EX2 and Street Fighter EX3. He also made appearances as a playable character in Capcom vs. SNK and Capcom vs. SNK 2. According to his ending in Capcom vs. SNK 2, he thought he was flown home, but when he got off the plane, he ended up in a zoo instead. In the non-canon Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, Blanka appears in the ending of another green-skinned powerhouse, The Incredible Hulk. In the ending, Bruce Banner theorizes that gamma radiation caused Blanka's mutations, as they did his. Blanka has a cameo in the downloadable title Flock. In the Street Fighter II animated movie, Blanka makes a brief appearance in a hotel where a luxurious convention is held. Blanka appears in the evening entertainment, where he is lowered from a cage to fight Zangief. Blanka uses his Rolling Attack and Electric Shock when fighting. He was voiced by Unshō Ishizuka in Japanese, and Tom Carlton in English. In Felicia's ending of the original Darkstalkers, she says she wants Blanka as her co-star. Gallery For more images of this character, see their Gallery. Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes